


The Prison

by SilverWing15



Series: The Journey [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Obsession, Pandora's Vault, Possessive Behavior, Reminder that this is STRICTLY about the characters not the actual CCs, The Softest Shit, and it is not romance, and the next one is just gonna be pure undiluted FLUFF, be prepared, but don't worry Big Bro Techno is on the way, but this one is entirely angst, it will make marshmallows look hard, its a dark one fam, no beta we die like Dream is gonna once Techno gets there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWing15/pseuds/SilverWing15
Summary: It isn’t a prison no matter what anyone else says.Prisons are made to lock things away, dangerous things, disgusting things.It is a vault, and vaults are made to hold precious things.To keep them safe from the world.And safe from themselves.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Journey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073108
Comments: 32
Kudos: 920
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	The Prison

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I was going to work on the sequel to my Actual Novel now that I finished The Tower but here we are  
> there's also another part planned. I'm never working on original fiction again, its all block men now. 
> 
> WARNINGS: Dream is a dark motherfucker in this universe. read the tags, be warned etc.

It isn’t a  _ prison _ no matter what anyone else says. Prisons are made to lock things away, dangerous things, disgusting things. 

It is a vault, and vaults are made to hold precious things. To keep them safe from the world. And safe from themselves. 

Tommy is an easy weight to bear as he sleeps peacefully in Dream’s arms. He stayed out all the way here, and Dream really should just tuck him into the bed and get back to work but he finds himself lingering. He sits cross-legged on top of the blankets and combs his fingers through Tommy’s hair. 

Its soft, and there are only a few barely-there tangles in it. He is so glad that the Vault is finally finished. The beach was too uncontrolled an environment, too full of dangers, too open. Tommy had too much freedom there and he’d taken poor care of himself. 

He is too young to be left on his own. He needs a hand to guide him and care for him. Dream will be that hand now, better than he was before. He’d taken Tommy for granted, but he won’t anymore. 

He strokes the back of his knuckles over Tommy’s cheek, smooth and soft, like the skin of a baby. He’ll have to be punished, for disobeying, for running, for building that  _ fucking  _ tower. But it will be over soon, and then Tommy will remember that Dream is his friend, he will see how much Dream cares about him. How well Dream cares for him and he won’t care about Technoblade or Tubbo as much. 

They can still be his friends of course, they’ll be joining him here soon, but Tommy has to remember that Dream loves him best, and he has to love Dream most in return. 

He needs to think of a good punishment. Maybe he’ll leave Tommy in here alone for a few days, to remind him of what things  _ could _ be like. Yes, he likes that. He can keep an eye on Tommy from afar and he’ll know when Tommy is ready to ask for forgiveness. 

Tommy shifts against him, burying his face into Dream’s stomach, curling his fingers into Dream’s jacket. Its a terribly adorable moment, so much so that Dream very nearly forgives Tommy on the spot. But no, he has to take good care of Tommy, and that means giving him limits and rules, and that means punishing him when he breaks them. 

“Wake up,” Dream croons, running his nails through Tommy’s hair one last time. “Tommy, its time to get up.” 

Tommy grumbles something about five more minutes and burrows deeper into Dream’s jacket. Dream laughs and ruffles his hair, “come on,” he cajoles, “I have stuff to do, you have to get up.” 

Tommy emerges from his shelter, blinking up at Dream with unfocused eyes. “Dream?” he murmurs. 

“Who else would it be?” 

Tommy scrambles out of his lap in a frantic tumble, hitting the ground nearly head first and scutting back until he’s against the wall. Like Dream’s threatened him or something, instead of doing him a favor. Instead of bringing him here to be cared for. 

Dream had almost forgotten that Tommy never listened, never appreciated. This is why he has to be punished. 

“Dream,” Tommy breathes, staring up at him like Dream is some kind of monster. 

“Hey Tommy,” he keeps his voice calm, neutral. He doesn’t want to lose his temper again, he has to keep himself in check, not go to far. There is nothing here to take his anger out on but Tommy and he won’t let himself do that unless Tommy really deserves it. 

“What--you--you kidnapped me!” Tommy says, pressing himself into the wall. 

“No,” Dream corrects, “you left your exile, Tommy. I told you what would happen if you did that.” 

Tommy gasps, his breath coming short and desperate, “Dream please, please don’t. Dream--” His voice breaks, his feet scramble against the ground as if he could merge with the wall if he presses himself against it hard enough. 

Dream gets off the bed and paces across the cell, keeping his body language causal. This is just a lesson that Tommy has to learn. Tommy makes a fearful little whimper in the back of his throat and even though it tears at Dream’s heart to hear it, he still comes closer. Kneels down in front of Tommy and reaches out. 

Tommy turns his face into the wall but Dream catches him by the chin and forces him to look at his face. “I should kill you,” he says, “that was the deal.” 

Tommy gasps, breath hitching on a sob. He mouths one last desperate ‘please’ but can’t seem to make himself actually speak it. 

“You’re lucky I’m so nice Tommy,” Dream says, he cradles Tommy’s cheek, brushing his thumb over the tear tracks, erasing them. “I’m not going to hurt you, okay?” 

Tommy stares at him, a few stray tears still trickling down his cheeks. 

“I’m not going to hurt you Tommy,” Dream murmurs again. He tugs Tommy away from the wall, even though he makes another one of those terrified sounds and tries to pull away. Dream is stronger than him though, so its nothing for him to keep Tommy trapped in his arms as he hugs him. “I know you’re scared and confused,” he says into Tommy’s hair, “but its alright. I’m going to help you. You’ll be happy here Tommy, I’ll make sure of it.” 

For some reason that doesn’t really seem to comfort Tommy all that much. That’s alright, he’ll figure it out. Dream will be a good friend, a good big brother, and they’ll all be one big happy family. 

*** 

He tried. Gods did he try. 

To be better, to be peaceful. He  _ tried _ . 

But to be honest, he’s not that upset with failing. Not when he has bigger things to worry about than his own soul. Dream has taken Tommy, and Technoblade will get him back. 

With a little help, of course. 

The skulls grin up at him, almost eagerly. He presses a bloody thumb into the center of their foreheads, “Empty vessel of ash and bone,” he murmurs, his voice low and deep, resonating with the first stirrings of magic, “be filled with power, be filled with wrath,” one by one, light begins to flicker in their eyes. A low rumble shakes the earth, “arise,” he booms, “and fulfill my purpose.” 

The skulls clatter and shake, bones form from the sand, grinning jaws snap at the air. Techno grins, and moves on down the line. 

“Empty vessel of ash and bone,” he begins again, “be filled with power, be filled with wrath...” 

The voices chant in the back of his mind, a steady, united voice, like the drums of war. 

_ Blood. Blood. Blood. _

Technoblade presses his thumb to the forehead of a skull. “Empty vessel of ash and bone, be filled with power, be filled with wrath…” 


End file.
